Vehicles typically include a closure member to provide selective access to an area or compartment, such as a cargo bed or trunk. The closure member, such as a door or gate, is typically affixed to the vehicle and utilized both to block and provide access to the vehicle compartment without having to completely separate the closure member from the vehicle. In some instances, one portion of the closure member is movable independent of another portion of the closure member. However, unsupported portions of such independent closure members may be subject to over motion and fore-aft oscillation. Accordingly, while such systems work well for their intended purpose, it is desirable to provide improved vehicle door systems.